


A Thorne In Her Side

by azurasstarr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurasstarr/pseuds/azurasstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an altered version of Syndicate where Evie Frye and Lucy Thorne's obvious chemistry is expanded upon leading to lots of angst, feelings, and most importantly lots of Thornye. Large scale fic - ratings may change as I am new to AO3 and not exactly sure how things work yet but theres gunna be lots of gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Plan

 

“May the Creed guide you, you vagrants!”

Evie Frye was stood atop the roof of the train now steaming towards Croydon, her mentor waving his arms animatedly as he watched the twin's leave, a familiar exasperated look upon his face. As George's figure faded into the distance she turned to her brother, flashing him a brilliant smile as he waved after their mentor in a teasing fashion. 

“Poor man. More afraid than ever… the years have not been kind.” Jacob Frye turned to her, the remark eliciting a face of mock horror, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“Evie Frye where do you get it from!” 

“The same place as you - Jacob.” 

 

As the twins jested the train they were stood upon drew close to Ferris Iron Works, Jacob stooping as he noted the approaching target, readying himself to jump. He looked to his sister, the wonted thrill lighting up his face as she regarded him with a lighthearted despair born of familiarity. 

“Have fun,” he jibed with a wink and a wicked grin. 

“Don’t die” she quipped in turn, watching as her brother turned and flung himself from the moving train, swinging himself to the ground from a nearby post. As she passed him by he turned and saluted, the Assassin rolling her eyes as the train drew fast away from him. Her brother’s cockiness had a habit of getting him into trouble - trouble she often had to fix, a disconcerting notion when the importance of their current mission meant it was imperative that they succeed. 

“Here’s hoping he can stay _out_ of trouble this time” she muttered, making her way to the front of the train and leaping across, swinging into the carriage below with a practiced ease. She crossed the cabin, producing a map and placing it atop of one of the wooden crates that littered the room before her. She braced it against the surface, running her finger across the diagrams and studying the route for what felt like the 100th time. 

“Yard… guard quarters… Brewster’s Laboratory… this is where the piece of Eden will be located.”  She jabbed the diagram with her finger, a final attempt to drill the layout of the compound into her mind before she drew a matchbox from her pocket, setting a lit match upon the paper.

“No loose ends," she affirmed as she watched the paper burn and curl before her. "Now to decouple the locomotive and create a diversion.”

The Assassin traversed the cabin, lowering her stance into one of stealth as she leapt across to the next carriage, ducking behind further crates as a dull light began to encroach on the space. The light grew brighter, the sounds of heavy footsteps as the shadows of two approaching figures crossed the room. Peering around the edge of the crates she saw two men swaying towards her, the lanterns in their hands casting rays across the tailored red coats they wore. 

“Where’s Brewster’s supplies?” The first man slurred, spinning his lantern around with such speed he almost crashed it into the wall to his right. The Assassin allowed herself a small smile as she considered this was going to be easier than she had first thought.

"Meater!"

The second man staggered towards her then, swinging his lantern clumsily over the crates she was crouched behind,  as she flattened her body against them. She pressed against them, readying herself as she flicked her wrist, revealing the hidden blade strapped to the gauntlet she wore. The footsteps moved away from her again, now the only in the room as she poked her head around to see only the one drunken guard remaning, still staggering and muttering away to himself. Crouching low she lifted her fingers to her lips, issuing a soft whistle that roused the man's attention. He came staggering back down the cabin towards her, arm over the hilt of his blade as he mumbled vague threats. When he reached her she stepped out, sliding her hidden blade through the crux of his throat in a clean motion that caused the spluttering man to fall motionless to the floor.   

"Time to deploy the diversion."

The Assassin made her way through the train with smooth efficiency, dispatching the rest of the guards with ease to reach the front of the locomotive. Evie crouched over the coupling between the engine and the final carriage, hitting it with her gauntlet until it broke apart and watching triumphantly as the decoupled carriages in front of her began to slow and grind to a halt. She watched until the carriages were a speck in the distance, certain of her success before turning to peer ahead of the locomotive now speeding towards Brewster's Laboratory. It's towers loomed eerily in the distant smog as the train drew past disused engines and dead end rails. The thick smoke billowing out of the factory made visibility less than brilliant and as she entered the compound the Assassin activated her eagle vision, her sense illuminating a great number of figures lying in wait at the end of the tracks. She ducked low as the train ground steadily to a halt, leaping silently from the engine and crouching behind bulky bags of coal, a safe distance from the crowd now moving cautiously towards the abandoned engine, weapons drawn. 

“How did it come undone?” she heard a man mutter, the bemusement in his voice palbable.

“Follow me down the tracks!” This time a woman’s voice. “And you - stay here and keep watch!”

“Will do. I’ll call if I get any bother.”

Evie waited with patience, unmoving as the majority of the group walked off down the tracks, still uttering statements of disbelief as she took note of the continued appearance of red coats. Waiting for the stragglers to clear she turned, scanning the vast compound littered with decoupled engines, hanging barrels and cranes, noting the presence of only a few remaining men that should allow a fairly simple path into the laboratory.

“Now for a bird's eye view” she affirmed, thinking it best to be safe than sorry as she spied an elevated wooden coal lift with a perch that offered a clear view of the surrounding yard. “Can’t be too careful.”

She moved undetected through the compound, avoiding and incapacitating the remaining men until she reached the coal lift, cutting it's rope with her hidden blade and launching herself to the top of the lift with ease. She moved forward, crouching upon the makeshift perch and observing the vast area around her, scanning the yard until her eyes fell upon a man, small in stature with frazzled grey hair, wearing a white coat and a rather distressed expression. 

“Brewster”, she muttered. He stood near the entrance to the lab, wringing his hands and speaking to a figure before him with evident distress. He was conversing with a much taller woman than he who stood steadfast in front of him, legs set apart hip width, arms crossed behind her back in a clearly authoritative stance. She was impeccably well dressed in an outfit that showcased her lithe figure, complete with a small top hat fascinator that lay atop her fiery red hair. Her head was turned over her shoulders in a lazy attempt to regard him, an expression of disdain on her face as Evie likened her to a tiger standing in front of the timid mouse-like Brewster.

“I need two more weeks with the device!” She heard the man plead, noticing the way he stooped and fiddled with his hands before the woman, leading the Assassin to the conclusion this was a woman of some importance.

“Your questionable practices are beginning to draw unwanted attention” The woman replied coolly, her smooth voice laced with haughtiness and the subtle power her stance demonstrated. “You have been given more than enough time to achieve results Sir David.”

“I was unaware you expected me to perform like a cocker-spaniel!” Brewster retorted in what Evie thought a daring response from the disheveled man. The woman finally turned to face him, fixing him with a steely glare as Evie noted the Templar band wrapped around her upper arm.

“Permit me to remind you of your obligation to the order.“ The Templar's tone was warning but her expression was almost one of boredom as Brewster stepped timidly towards her.

“Miss Thorne… you ride me like a racehorse!” 

Evie noticed a small smile pull at the corners of Miss Thorne’s mouth.

“Sir David” she said with an air of sweetness. “I will return tomorrow. If you have not unlocked the device’s secrets forget your dogs and horses. I will leave you to the _wolves_. Good day.” She nodded curtly, swaggering past Brewster towards a waiting carriage, the Assassin's eyes lingering on the disappearing figure of the Templar with a small smile. She watched her go, eyes lingering on the swagger of the assertive woman's hips as she stepped into the carriage, inexplicably drawn to the woman as her mind drifted from the mission. Brewster’s shouts awakened her from her dazed state as she shook her mind, confusion crossing her thoughts as she berated herself for losing focus on her task at hand. 

“Get that man to interrogation!”

Sir David’s voice was brimming with anger as he walked towards a bound man Evie hadn’t yet seen, furnished with a patchwork blue coat and a ridiculously large top hat. He was being held by two of the red coated men and she noted the unrestrained tension in Brewster’s gait as he moved, hissing through gritted teeth as he stopped before the man. “Then I want him brought to the lab.”

 

                                                                                                                   -----------------------

 

Unsurprisingly to the Assassin, her brother had managed to cause even more trouble than she had expected or even thought possible, derailing a train and sending it crashing off of a cliff side in flames. He had, however, managed to kill his target and the first bolt in the Templar's control over London had been loosened. What she had not counted on however, was her own mission going awry. Though her target was also successfully neutralised, the Piece of Eden was destroyed in the process and it took Brewster’s laboratory with it. What's more Sir David had told her the Templar woman she had seen earlier, Miss Thorne, had another more powerful artifact, something of even greater concern to the Assassin. She thought back on the woman, on the power and harshness she had displayed and considered her control over such a powerful artifact. Her thoughts also momentarily wandered to the way her own eyes had lingered a little to long on the Templar and the swagger of her hips, though she quickly shook them from her head. The Piece of Eden was the far more pressing issue and if Miss Thorne had an even more powerful Piece than the one that had leveled Brewster's Laboratory it needed to be found and retrieved from the Templar’s grasp as soon as possible. That thought alone had reduced any concern she had over her and Jacob’s decision to stay in London.

George had been predictably snarky about the twin's failures, resolving to leave London under the control of the Templars and their Grand Master Crawford Starrick, citing patience and preferring to leave the fate of London to the council. He had left for Crawley expecting them to follow, but the twins had taken matters into their own hands and resolved, in what Evie admitted might have been too ambitious of a plan, to stay and liberate London from the control of the Templars themselves. They were not alone however, help manifesting in the form of Henry Green, an Assassin of a gentle disposition whose knowledge of London was sure to prove invaluable to their cause. Evie also considered that having been the only Assassin in a city ruled by Templars, constantly petitioning for the help of the council to to no avail, that he deserved all the aid they could offer. In honesty, she was surprised he had managed to survive thus far, the Templar’s control tightly leashed over seemingly every borough, Starrick's hand in every industry. Even the gangs that ran London who Evie had been informed were the wearers of the crimson coats, were lorded over by him. The ‘Blighters’ had proved too much of a temptation for her brother, his predictable response to start his own gang formally styled ‘the Rooks’. The Assassin had rolled her eyes at that. Just like Jacob to mess around with his schoolboy fantasy while she dealt with the real problem, as it had always been. What she could not deny however, was that without the aid of Jacob's Rooks they would never have succeeded in taking down Rexford Kaylock, securing control of Whitechapel and providing them with a hideout on the rails - an ingenious idea as Henry had stated - though she would never admit it to him. Their hold in Whitechapel combined with the associates Henry had provided had set them on their way but Evie found herself continually frustrated and disappointed over her search for any news of the Piece of Eden or the Templar who held it.

 

“Er Mr Green!” The Assassin was standing in one of the central carriages of their new hideout, staring absentmindedly at the makeshift map on the wall before her as she called out to the passing Mr Green. The three had tacked it to the wall in an attempt to chart their progress, a picture of the Templar Grand Master pinned to it's centre, joined by red thread to two other pictures of Rupert Ferris and David Brewster, whose own pictures each had a red ‘X’ sloppily painted across them.

“How can I help you Miss Frye.” Henry was balancing an armful of books and paper's that stacked up to his chin as he came to Evie's side, laying them down upon the desk before them as he flashed her a warm smile.

“I was wondering if you knew anything further about where we might find the Piece of Eden - or Miss Thorne?” The Assassin smiled softly in turn, still growing used to Mr Green's gentle nature after years of being in the continued presence of her grating brother. 

“Ah yes.” Henry face grew serious as he took a sketch of the Templar from the stack of papers he had presently been carrying, gesturing to it as he laid it on the desk before them. “Miss Lucy Thorne. She is Starrick's adviser on the occult and his expert in the Pieces of Eden. She is also his second in command.”

“A powerful woman” Evie muttered absentmindedly, running her fingers over the sketch of the striking woman as her mind wandered back to the Laboratory.

“Indeed” Henry replied his brow furrowing slightly in confusion as he looked to his fellow Assassin, standing with her fingers braced on the sketch as she gazed at it with a fierce concentration.

“Miss Frye - are you quite alright?”

Henry placed his hand gently on the back of Evie’s shoulders, concern in his gaze as he brought her softly back to the present.

“Hmm? yes I’m fine thank you Hen-Mr Green” she replied, aware of the slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

“You look very tired Miss Frye. It has been a long day. I am sure Agnes is satisfied enough with the furnishings for tonight to allow you a much needed rest.” He smiled down at the Assassin, hand still resting gently on her back as she met his gaze with a soft smile of her own. 

“Thank you I think I shall.”

As she watched Mr Green turn and leave, musing on his kindness with a subtle gratefulness her thoughts turned to her brother, to the two's constant disagreements and bickering and to the trouble Jacob so often found himself in. Before she started towards the cabin she had claimed as her own she considered how fortunate they were to have Henry, concluding that the one and possibly only thing that was a certainty about their ambitious mission was that they couldn't get through this without him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and thanks for reading the first chapter for my first ever fanfic! This was a little starter chapter to sort of set the foundations - the next one is on the way soon! I am planning on making this a long ass fic running all the way to the end of the game. Not 100% sure what areas of the story will/won't be included yet but be reassured every scene where Lucy and Evie interact will be present and of course there's gunna be a lot of added content. Ive already written another chapter from Lucy's viewpoint aswell so the narrative should change up a little! I would love to hear feedback from you guys and again thank you so much for reading this!  
> *  
> I also wanted to say that I was inspired to write this fic after reading RozUnderPressure's amazing story so go check that out if you havent already though if you're reading a thornye fic im pretty sure you will have haha


	2. The Crate Escape

“Ahh another exciting night home for Evie Frye!”

Jacob Frye waltzed into his sister's room, voice laced with sarcasm as he took a seat next to the desk she was leaned over, lounging as he propped his muddied boots up against the papers she was studying, much to her chagrin. Evie had been busy, pouring over her paper's under candlelight as the evening sky began to darken. Following the incident at Brewster’s laboratory she had been working tirelessly to uncover any evidence of where the aforementioned Piece of Eden might be found and after weeks of dead ends and broken leads her breakthrough had finally come. She had been brought intercepted news of a shipment coming to London’s docks later that day, Henry's young associate Clara O’Dea proving just as intelligent and resourceful as she seemed.

“Just on my way out actually” she said, turning to her brother with a smug smile. “I’ve found the Piece of Eden.”

“What’s this one going to do hm? Heal the sick? Deflect bullets? Control the populace?” 

Evie gritted her teeth, suppressing her irritation at her brother's continued failure to recognise the true threats these artifacts possessed.

“They’re dangerous objects Jacob, especially in Templar hands.”

“Haha! you sound exactly like father” Jacob replied casually, shuffling his feet and reclining with his hands behind his head.

Evie turned to him her face serious.

“If only.”

She shoved his legs from the desk, toppling him forward as she placed a picture of the Templar Lucy Thorne down in front of him. It was the same one Henry had first shown her, intended for the makeshift map they had made of Starrick’s associates when they had first acquired the train. She however had taken it for herself, a reminder of her search for the Piece of Eden that had become a permanent addition to her room. She held the image flat against the desk, eyes running over the familiar lines as Jacob sat up to get a better look.

“Lucy Thorne is expecting a shipment tonight. She is Starrick’s expert in the occult. I am nearly certain she is receiving the Piece of Eden Sir David Brewster mentioned.”

“Ooh Sounds like fun! Mind if I join you?”

Evie turned to her brother, meeting his eager eyes with a frown.

“Promise you _will_ stick to the mission?” She asked the question though she felt sure she already knew the answer, his track record evidence enough. She considered however, that her last mission hadn’t gone exactly to plan either and if this trip was to involve an even more powerful Piece of Eden than the last perhaps it would be best to have her brother's company. It also occurred to her that If Jacob was with her she could at the very least keep some semblance of an eye on him.

“I swear!” Jacob mimicked a cross over his chest, a sly smile spoiling the coy expression that made Evie begin to regret inviting him along.

 

\---------------------------

 

Lucy Thorne was stood at the docks of London city, watching impatiently as Starrick’s men clumsily carried the chest of her priceless research up from the waterfront towards the cart aside her. One of the men, a burly yet timid man, stood before her twiddling his thumbs and averting his eyes from the weight of her stare as they stood in an uncomfortable silence. Lucy was beginning to grow impatient with him; It was a cold night and the she would have preferred to have been back in the peace of her office, already studying her newly acquired papers over a warm cup of tea. Following Sir David’s ‘accident’ with the first Piece of Eden, the Templar’s desire to find the so called Shroud of Eden had only increased tenfold. After her visit to Brewster’s laboratory she had found herself severely displeased with both the slowness of his work and his penchant for the abduction of his workers and found herself thankful that she had already begun a fervent search for the location of the Shroud, failing to trust in Brewster’s methods and his ability to obtain anything useful from the Piece. She had not, however, counted on the scientist causing the destruction of such a historic relic and leveling his entire laboratory with it. The memory caused her to bristle and she fidgeted, the cool leather of her clothes sending a shiver of cold through her. Sir David’s foolishness had only increased the importance of the chest of Assassin documents she had painstakingly acquired and the time and lack of care these men were taking with it was putting her on edge.   

“The contents of that box are worth more than your life and those of your entire family. Do you understand?” The Templar said, raising an eyebrow at the man before her.   

“Err yes Miss Thorne” he replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he called to the men loading the carts. “Err careful now! And double the guard on that cart!”

The Templar subdued the desire to roll her eyes at what she thought a pathetic attempt at authority. Could Starrick not afford better security for such important research both to history and to their cause? It was no matter however, the Templar was present to oversee the transaction and if anything did happen to the papers she would ensure this man felt the consequences.

“Err now Miss Thorne...” The man interrupted her train of thought, looking around uneasily, eyes darting to avoid her piercing stare. “There is the matter of some - er - papers for Mr Starrick... If you’ll just come this way?” He gestured halfheartedly to a small, dimly lit building down the street behind them.

“Very well” Lucy replied curtly. She had really hoped this interaction was over. “But make it quick.”

 

\---------------------------

 

Evie and Jacob watched from the rooftops as Lucy Thorne strode off down the street and into the nearby building, the large brute tailing timidly behind her as his subordinates finished loading the chest onto the cart. Jacob had been observing the exchange nonchalantly, a practiced comfort with the workings of a mission, something that despite her best efforts his sister was failing to do. She had also been trying to observe the exchange casually but her focus was muddled, attentions drifting to Miss Thorne and the slight drop in her stomach the Templar’s presence seemed to be causing. She was a seasoned Assassin and had not experienced nerves on an operation since she was a child, the discrepancy causing her no small deal of frustration and irritation. For the second time in recent memory, Evie felt distracted on a mission at the hands of the Templar, something she was especially keen not to repeat after the incident at the Laboratory and the presence of her brother. 

“Whatever it is shes after it's in that chest” Evie said forcefully, trying hard to focus her mind on the mission as she nodded to the crate the Blighters had loaded onto the lone cart.

“There are gunmen on the rooftops” Jacob replied, nodding to some men Evie hadn’t noticed before standing on ledges at various heights above the chest. Clumsy. She should have spotted them first. 

“Can you dispose of them before I reach the cart?" 

“I was hoping for a challenge!” 

Evie watched her brother leave, exasperating at his trivial nature and mocking smile. He dropped down behind the rooftop as she turned her attention back to the heavily guarded cart, planning her route and wondering at the treasure that lay within.

She waited until she saw Jacob’s silhouette crossing the rooftops ahead to fire her rope launcher, sailing silently through the air and landing on a rooftop to the east while her brother took out the sniper facing her. Despite the darkness she could practically see the smirk on Jacob’s face as he saluted her, dropping down behind the building and out of her line of sight. She sighed at her brother’s theatrics surveying the scene below her, the only presence a group of three Blighters crowded around a lit bin as they warmed their hands. There were two men and one woman, one of the men of the group throwing nervous glances over his shoulder toward's the building that housed the Templar as he spoke to his fellows.    

“Did you hear her! The contents of that box is worth more than what you life is!” 

“She bluddy terrifies me she does mate!” The second man replied as the woman before them rolled her eyes, folding her hands across her chest.

“I'm yet to meet someone who _don’t_ terrify you Stan.” 

Evie smiled at the exchange, firing her rope launcher to the ledge on the opposite building as the first man laughed below her. She moved noiselessly across until she was hovering in mid air just above the cart, hanging in darkness as she waited for the perfect moment to drop, covering her fall with the bellowing laughter of the nearby Blighters. She crouched low, in front of her the worn wooden chest finished decoratively with black metal, a clasp fixing the lid but not locking it. Evie took a momentary pause, hand hovering above the lock as she prepared herself for whatever this Piece of Eden had in store for her. She then carefully opened the chest, finding to her surprise not a precursor artifact but mounds upon mounds of paper documents. Her brow furrowed in confusion as her eyes fell upon a dark blue book laying atop of the stacks of papers, decorated in gold filigree and baring the assassin symbol.

“Did you find it?”

Evie whipped around startled, the hidden blade shooting from her wrist, to see her brother, head peeking over the side of the cart with a cheeky smile on his face. She turned back to look at the chest again her mind musing over the lack of the Piece of Eden. Moving documents was a much more difficult task than she had anticipated.

“Actually..”

“There he is!” a deep voice shouted out and Evie turned to see the brute from earlier running down the street towards them, Lucy Thorne close at heel.

“I think it's best we leave” Jacob replied snarkily running around and jumping up on to the front of the cart, taking the reins into his hands.   

“What did you do!?” Evie shouted, exasperated at the crowd of at least ten Blighters now running down the street towards them.

“It’s hardly the time for questions!” Jacob quipped, whipping the horses into a frenzy before Evie had time to even think.

The cart jolted nearly sending her flying and as they bolted forward, the last thing Evie saw an enraged Lucy Thorne screaming as she watched her hard earned research speed away into the distance.

 

\---------------------------

 

“JACOB CAREFUL!” Evie shouted as her brother drifted the cart around a corner, ramming it into a nearby light post as the wheels skidded dangerously beneath them. They were hurtling down the street at incredible speed with three carts full of Templars fast approaching behind them, the air filled with the noise of horses hoofs and the crash of cart wheels against cobblestone.  

“What IS it?” Jacob shouted back as the sound of gunfire began to permeate the noise, Evie drawing her own gun as the Templar’s drew ever closer.  

“It’s papers Jacob! Documents, research!” 

“What are we supposed to do with papers!” Jacob shouted, voice fighting against the noise of the chase.  

“READ them! If only we had the time!”

The Templar’s had now all but caught up, one of the carts drawing almost level to them, gunshots sounding from all around them, ringing in the Assassin's ears as they sped around another corner.

“If you REALLY want a fight come over here!” Jacob called out firing his gun on one of the men in the cart next to them, a perfect head shot that saw the man loll from his seat to the ground below.

“Jacob!” Evie shouted angrily, the first Templar’s cart ramming into their's and tipping it dangerously to the left, another drawing close to their right as Evie fired a shot that knocked one of the men from his seat.

“Come over here and get us then! My sister can dodge bullets!” 

“Jacob stop it!”

Evie gritted her teeth, aware that he was enjoying the chase, a thought that irked her even more than whatever he had done to bring this down upon them.    

The third cart was now only a metre behind them and one of the Templar’s leaped across landing, weapons drawn, before Evie. She drew her own, cane sword clashing against the blade of his knife as Jacob whipped the carriage down the endless London streets.

“Then where’s your piece of Eden!” 

“Get us out of this and I might find out” Evie retorted, ducking one of the man's swings and using his momentary unbalance to knock him over the side of the cart with a heavy blow. She straightened, turning her attentions back to the approaching carriages and seeing yet another two had joined the fight.

“We need to get this crate back to a safe place!” She shouted throwing a quick glance at the already worse for wear chest.   

“What do you think I'm trying to do!”

“At a guess - I'd say kill us both!”

Evie narrowly dodged an oncoming bullet and went to reload her pistol only to find it empty, staring in desperation at the four carriages hurtling down the road behind them.

“Im out of bullets!” 

“We’re going to have to jump!” Jacob shouted motioning to the train travelling almost parallel a few metres to their right. 

“What about the chest?!” 

“Leave it!” Jacob replied. “Get ready!”

Taking one last look at the impossible amount of Templar’s on their tail, Evie cursed before opening the chest and grabbing the book from the top, clasping it under her jacket and standing to ready herself.

“NOW!” Jacob screamed and the two leaped from the moving carriage onto the nearby railing before springing over the edge and landing with a thud on the roof of the train. Evie watched as the Templar's carts came to a screeching halt, the men leaping off of them to run to the bridge that overlooked the rail they were now travelling on.   

“Well that was fun!”

Jacob laughed, waving at the Templar’s watching from the bridge as they sped away into the distance. "Thanks for the invitation! Must do it again!”

Evie watched him, the hands on her hips clenching into fists as she tried to catch her breath, the anger rising within her.

“Dammit!” She cursed, tipping her head back and reflecting on the mounds of documents now in the hands of the Templars. She then remembered the lone book she had managed to salvage and took it from her jacket, running her fingers over the Assassin symbol on the cover as she prayed that the lone book would be enough to help her in the race for the Piece of Eden. She was certain of one thing however, and that was that that she was never bringing Jacob along for a mission ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys! I just wanted to say thank you again so much for reading and to everyone who left kudos thank you so much!! I really hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to add a little in from Lucy's point of view for this chapter as an introduction and I know it was pretty short but they'll be plenty more from Lucy's viewpoint to come!


	3. Playing It By Ear

 

"You may not have found a Piece of Eden but the information you recovered was invaluable!”

Henry’s voice was full of enthusiasm, an enthusiasm Evie lacked after her and Jacob’s disastrous mission at the docks. Her brother had been content to perform a vanishing act after having his fun and the task of investigating what little they had recovered of Lucy Thorne's research had been left to her and Mr Green. The two had awakened not long ago and had spent the morning pouring over the filigreed book that bore the Assassin's symbol. 

“Look!”

He lay the piece down on the desk before them, placing his finger over a segment of the text as he looked at Evie with a spirited smile.

“It says the London Assassins had found a Shroud!”

Her own eyes widened slightly in disbelief at the revelation, her mind reeling with the implications as she leaned in closer to observe the text.

“The Shroud of Eden is supposed to heal even the gravest injury...” she read, her brow furrowing as she turned to Henry. “If the Assassins had found something like this surely father would have known.”

Henry paused, a look of confusion dampening his elation as he pondered, considering before he spoke again.

“There must be something we’re missing...”

The two stood silently in thought for a few moments, Evie's mind musing over how the Assassin's of old would ensure information would be passed down through history without the Templar's catching wind. As her eyes glanced across the pages an idea sparked in her mind.

“Something only we can see...”  

Evie had muttered more to herself than to Henry, picking up the text and drawing it near to her face as she activated her vision. As she stared intently at the pages an ink with the luminous glow her abilities provided began to fade into existence over the original text. As it strengthened it revealed jotted notes in a flowing script that framed intricate diagrams. They appeared to depict an arch topped by a ship, a grandiose building of Georgian design and a small park.

“These look like directions!” A brilliant smile crossed her face as she turned to Henry with renewed fervour. He returned her smile, watching fondly as the Assassin turned, crossing the cabin to fetch her weapon. She fastened the cane sword to her belt, adjusting her coat as she neared the open door at the front of the coach. She stopped by the entrance when she noticed Henry wasn't following, turning to face him and observing his awkward stance with confusion. 

“Are you coming?” Evie asked slightly perplexed, her head cocked to the side and she wondered why after his prior enthusiasm he seemed suddenly so reserved.

Henry looked up at her humbly, a sadness in his smile as he wrung his hands apprehensively.

“Er... fieldwork is not really my specialty Miss Frye.” He couldn't hold her gaze as he spoke and Evie noted his apparent bashfulness with a furrowed brow. Henry had been the lone Assassin in London for a considerable time and having managed to evade the Templar's for so long was proof enough to her that he was more than capable. She had gathered from their previous discussions however that Henry had a rather low opinion of himself and no matter how much she protested to the contrary, it seemed he would not be persuaded. She was therefore keen to prove to him the worth she saw and if she couldn't tempt him with flattery she knew how she could.    

“We found a clue to a precursor artifact! Don’t you _want_ to follow it?” She raised her eyebrows, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Henry looked up at her with a polite smile that though demure, was slightly brighter.

“Put that way, one can hardly refuse.”

 

\---------------------

  

 

“You know I think this might be taking us to the Kenway mansion!”

Henry was further studying the pages of the Assassin's book as Evie drove the two of them through London’s winding streets, following the route that the hidden notes had directed.    

“Kenway? - As in the pirate?” Evie noted some confusion as she replied, reflecting on what she had learnt of Edward Kenway under her father’s tutoring. She had heard tales of a reckless Welsh pirate who sailed in search of his fortune, of a man who's selfishness had brought untold destruction and a near end to the Caribbean Brotherhood. The stories she had heard didn't portray him as the type to settle down.    

“Master Assassin and pirate yes!” The wonderment in Henry's voice was palpable and when Evie glanced over at him she saw an enthused smile lighting up his face. She couldn't help but smile herself, glad to see Henry so absorbed in their mission and pleased she had persuaded him to come. 

"How much do you know about the Shroud of Eden?” She inquired, hoping to entertain his excitement.

“It’s said to heal the sick," Henry responded, falling to the temptation. "Popular myth is that it brings people back from the dead but the Assassin records say that's not true. I’ve never heard of one being in London, though. Do you really think Edward Kenway could have found one?”

“He traveled extensively so it’s possible," she considered. "But if he did he kept it a closely guarded secret.”

“But if it’s true... What a find it would be!” 

“Indeed. I am eager to find out myself. I am curious though - it's surprising that you haven’t already searched the Kenway house.”

“Ah Edward’s son Haytham joined the Templar’s,” Henry replied solemnly. “When he died the house passed on to Haytham’s sister.”

“And in all your time in London you didn’t go and have a look around!?” Evie quipped. “Weren’t even a _little_ curious?”   

“Truly I didn’t expect to find anything there.” He replied seriously. “We’ve no way of knowing how many times it's changed hands and I assumed Haytham would have it stripped bare!”

“Well if the research we recovered suggests it could still be there…” Evie drew the carriage to a halt as they reached the first destination the book had identified. She looked around the square, her eyes falling upon a crass golden ship perched atop an archway across the street, seemingly a gate to a mutually grand and large building.

“There! I think that’s it!” Evie said enthusiastically, jumping down from the cart and moving to get a closer look. The building was clearly Georgian in design but was slightly obscured by the dense foliage of the trees that bordered the park that lay before it, inside of which was crowds milled around a performance under the bandstand that served as it's centerpiece.       

“I think you’re right!” Henry jumped down beside her, the two observing the house from afar as they leaned over the rail that bordered the small green. As Evie studied the golden ship she deliberated that evidently Edward Kenway had a flare for the dramatic or at the very least a love of gold - which she considered probable given his profession.   

“Look!” 

Her musing was interrupted as she turned to see Henry pointing to a large black carriage that had began to draw up aside the gate. The lavish coach came to a halt before the house and Evie noted the two women in red coats sitting at the reigns. Blighters. She considered that this was going to be harder than originally anticipated. Just as she was thinking that, one of the women hopped down from the reigns and hastily opened the door to the carriage, one hand placed respectfully behind her back as she bowed with barely concealed trepidation. It was then that Lucy Thorne stepped gracefully out, the familiar look of unperturbed contempt upon her face.

The Assassin's stomach dropped at the sight of the the Templar, the familiar niggling anxiety returning as she angrily wondered how it always seemed to be that their paths were crossing. This time however, Evie was determined to steel herself. She refused to allow Lucy Thorne to interfere with another mission again.

“Well that complicates things...” Henry said, mirroring Evie's thoughts and turning to her with a look of concern. “You still intend to enter?” 

“If this is a Templar stronghold this won’t get any easier..." Her thoughts fell on recent missions as she watched Lucy's swaggering figure disappear inside the mansion. "But we can’t let her get her hands on the Shroud.”

“Indeed” Henry replied. His tone was even but Evie saw that his face was still marred with concern.  

“Shall we?” She said turning to him with a mischievous grin. Henry smiled in response and the two hopped over the railing, crossing through the sheltered park and the swathes of people gathered there. As they neared the front of the house the two stopped beneath the shadow of a large oak peering across the road at the now unobscured entrance. 

"Hmm more Blighters.” Evie nodded to two guards positioned either side of the door to the building and Henry hummed in agreement. Activating her sense she noted the presence of many more men dotted throughout the house. “We shall have to be careful.”   

“There seems to be a rather unguarded entrance to the east?” Henry replied, gesturing to the right. Evie turned and saw a lone woman patrolling the length of an otherwise empty room.

“Good idea.”

She slipped out from under the trees and crossed through the crowds to the edge of the park, exiting to the east and travelling down the street to the side of the house, all the while steering clear of the Blighters' line of sight. They drew close to the railed hedge that bordered the perimeter of the Kenway mansion and the Assassin took a last look to either side before vaulting over it and positioning herself to one side of the open window. She peeked her head around the frame and located the lone blighter, now standing on her tiptoes and peering curiously out of the front window. Evie slipped through the window and crept silently up behind the woman, wrapping her arm tightly around the Blighter's neck when she reached her. She held her there as she struggled futilely, locked under the force of her grip until she drifted into unconsciousness. She turned to face Henry as he followed her in through the window, throwing Evie an uneasy glance at the sight of the woman lying motionless on the floor.

“Unconscious” she replied, answering his gaze with a gentle smile to which he in turn smiled timidly in response, the relief conceivable in his expression. The Assassin considered that perhaps Henry's distaste for fieldwork was not born of a lack of skill but rather an unwillingness to use it. Deliberating on that she turned her attention to studying the room they had just entered. The walls were lined in richly patterned wallpaper and boarded with carved oak but the room itself was sparsely decorated with outdated furniture and the wallpaper was peeling at the edge's. It seemed to have been kept as if Kenway had never left in a way that could almost be considered pristine if not for the musty odour. Not a house the Templar's had _occupied_ for long then, in spite of their having owned it for the better part of 60 years. Perhaps the chances of finding something valuable were better than she thought. The Assassin observed two open doorways, one leading down a corridor to the north, another to the west.  

“Perhaps we should split up. We might find what we are looking for quicker.”

Henry nodded in agreement.

“Good idea.”

 Evie started towards the north door when Henry spoke again. “Er and Evie… be careful.”

She turned to face him, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth at his perceivable embarrassment.

“You too.”

 

                                                                                                              -----------------

 

Evie made her way down the seemingly endless corridors passing room after empty room. She moved undetected through the house, the only noise the creaks and groans of the Blighter’s footsteps above her as she desperately searched for a sign of anything that could further their cause. Eventually she came to a halt before a large and exquisitely detailed ship model that marked the entrance to a promisingly lavish room.

“Something from Edward Kenway’s time!” she whispered excitedly straightening to get a proper look at the figurine. She studied it curiously even activating her vision but much to her frustration to no avail. As she did so a hearty chuckle and the sound of oncoming footsteps interrupted her and she turned to see the illuminated figures of two men making their way towards her. She dropped low and slipped into the nearby room ducking behind the wall and readying her hidden blade should the need arise. As she waited she scanned the room but her vision revealed nothing noteworthy aside from it's more updated furniture in contrast to the rest of the house. She waited in silence, blade at the ready as the two men passed by. They continued down the corridor chatting loudly to each other, completely oblivious to the Assassin's presence. She slid her blade back into her gauntlet and proceeded to cross the room passing through an open doorway on the other side. To her complete unsurprise the she found herself in yet another corridor and suppressing a sigh she turned to her left, the Blighter’s footsteps a now distant sound. As she reached the end of the corridor she slowed, coming to halt as she approached the source of a low, rumbling sound. Peering around the corner she saw a large, ornate paneled door, guarded by one rather large blighter leaning dozily against the wall to the right with a rusted key around his neck.

“Bingo” Evie muttered with a smile. She crouched, pursing her lips and issuing a soft whistle, rousing the snoring man who proclaimed a slurred “WHAwazat?!” before stumbling down the corridor towards her. When he reached her dazed and only half awake, she stepped up and locked the man in a stranglehold, holding him until he drifted back into unconsciousness. As she laid his body down he issued a large snort, eliciting a murmur of disgust from the Assassin, his alcohol stentched breath blowing against her face as she took the key from around his neck. She approached the door and stopped before it, activating her vision. Finding it satisfyingly absent of any Blighters or Templars, she slid the key into the lock and turned. She slipped through the open door, closing it but leaving it slightly ajar so as to hear any approaching men and turning to observe the room she had entered. It was lavishly furnished, littered with treasures and flooded by light from three large curtained windows opposite her. The walls of the room were lined with bookcases filled to the brim and a large desk in the center of the room was covered with stacks upon stacks of parchment. Evidently Miss Thorne was quite the collector. Evie bristled at the sheer amount of artifacts and history in the room that should have belonged to the Assassins.

She stepped forward and light caught in her eye, glinting off of an ornate silver candlestick that Evie noted held a used stub. As she moved towards it she became gradually aware of a sweet but light perfume in the air that contrasted noticeably with the musty smell that had occupied the rest of the house. It was obvious that this particular room was in use, perhaps by a certain Templar, and Evie decided it would be best to work quickly.

She crossed to the large desk and began searching through the stacks of papers looking for anything that alerted her sense. As she scoured the parchments she heard the sudden chimes of piano notes drifting through the walls and the crack in the open door. She instantly stopped, spinning around as her hand instinctively flicked up, revealing her blade as she listened for the source of the sound. The notes sounded at first jumbled and clumsy until they began to form a tune of sorts, though Evie didn’t recognise it. Concluding it was probably one of the Blighters she returned to her searching, though she moved more hastily and with slightly renewed caution. Despite this however, the Assassin failed to hear the Templar enter the room behind her.  

“Miss Frye. We meet at last.”

Evie whipped around to see Lucy Thorne before her, flicking her wrist impulsively as she turned to bare her blade. The sharp fear that had so frequently manifested as of late spiked in her stomach and a thousand things ran through her mind at once as she took in the woman standing face to face with her for the first time. She had dark eyes, a brown that would have been warm if not for their fiery intensity, and a pale complexion that contrasted strikingly with the fiery red of her hair. Her eyes were lined in smoky black and two dark beauty spots marked an otherwise porcelain face, one below her right eye and one above her left lip.  She was stood in what seemed her signature stance, arms laced behind her back, a small smile pulling at a scar across her pert upper lip. The Assassin straightened herself in response, maintaining her defensive stance and squaring her shoulders as she attempted to convince herself that this was her chance to conquer her feelings, even as the sight of the Templar caused her pulse to race and her mind to whir. 

“Miss Thorne” she said with a tone to match the Templar’s smile, fighting against the fog that was beginning to impair her thoughts. “Can I help you?”

The corner’s of Lucy’s smile tugged slightly and Evie noticed her eyes run the length of her body, a swift but lascivious action that inspired an involuntary rush in the Assassin. Her pulse began to hammer in her ears as she became painfully aware of the blush creeping across her cheeks, her hands beginning to curl into anxious fists, nails digging into palms. 

“Indeed you can Miss Frye…” Lucy stepped towards her, a deliberate swagger in her step as the sweet perfume Evie had picked up on earlier began to envelope the air around her. The scent seemed to mix with the aura of confidence the Templar emitted in a way that was almost intoxicating and served to further cloud her ability to think logically.

“You see I’m curious as to what business you have in _my_ study.” Lucy cocked her head slightly to the side, the smirk never leaving her lips as she regarded Evie with a curiosity that did nothing to cool the flush of the Assassin's cheeks. 

“Your study?" Evie's tone conveyed sarcasm as she raised her brows mockingly, her arms folding across her chest as she leant back against the desk, an attempt at indifference to spite the pounding of her heart. "I thought this house belonged to the Assassin Edward Kenway?”

Amusement flickered momentarily across the Templar's features at the girl's sudden cockiness. 

“You mean the _dead_ assassin Mr Kenway” Lucy drawled. “But you didn’t answer my question Miss Frye.”

Lucy stepped forward intentionally again so that there was now barely a foot of space between the two of them. The Templar's stifling closeness was causing heat to surge through her body and Evie couldn't help but feel enveloped in her striking beauty and the toxicity of her scent. Her heart hammered against her rib cage, her breaths sharp and her mind dazed as she stared into the Templar's flashing eyes. She was overwhelmed, crushed under the weight of the way she felt before the incredible woman and her eyes fell to the Templar’s lightly pouted lips and the thin scar that ran softly across them. Her mind whirred in the few seconds that her gaze lingered before she averted her eyes, heat flooding her already flaming cheeks as she clutched to the hard wood of the desk that now lay beneath her fingers, any thought of defense long overshadowed. The Templar was looking down at her, the picture of composure as the smile that still played at the corner of her mouth stretched a little wider. Evie wondered if the she was aware of the extent of the effect she was having and at how she must feel as the Assassin all but crumbled beneath her. Indignation crossed her mind at the thought and in a moment of bravado she pushed herself up from the desk, squaring herself up to the Templar as she drew her arms again across her chest. 

“We thought we’d retrieve some items that belonged to us” she challenged, the Templar remaining steadfast in her stance, their faces now less than a foot apart. “You don’t mind do you?”  

Lucy's small smile had grown into a wide smirk, her scar stretching as amusement played across her features. 

“We?” she inquired giving Evie a look that caused her to again avert her eyes, internally berating herself for failing to hold the woman's gaze and for revealing Mr Green's presence. She had now compromised him as well as herself. Miss Thorne was unraveling her just as she had done on every other mission so far and Evie seemed powerless to control her emotions. _Don't allow feelings to compromise the mission._  Her father's words rung in her mind and Evie's gut twisted with guilt as she wondered what he would think if he saw her now.   

“EVIE!”

The sound of Henry's voice ripped Evie out of her pondering, her head whipping to the side to see the Assassin panting in the doorway of a now opened door on the west side of the room, the sound of footsteps thundering against floorboards behind him. Henry observed the scene before him, noting the closeness of the Templar to his fellow Assassin with a concerned eye. He crossed the room towards the two women watching the seemingly unarmed Templar with caution, his arm poised to reveal the kukri he held in his right hand.

"I think it is time for us to leave." He came to a halt close beside his evidently flustered sister, the hand that bore the blade directed meekly at the Templar before them, her own eyes falling to it with an amused smile. The two Assassin's slipped around the unmoving Templar, Henry's blade still outstretched as the two of them backed towards the door Evie had originally entered through. Lucy Thorne remained steadfast, her back to the Assassin's as they reached the doorway. Henry turned and ran down the corridor throwing a worried request for haste over his shoulder as Evie paused in the doorway. Lucy Thorne had turned her head to look over her shoulder and though her face was obscured by the large collar she wore Evie could practically feel the smirk her voice portrayed.

"Miss Frye."

The sound of footsteps drew ever nearer and heavier towards her, Henry's cries echoing in her mind as she turned and ran, ran from the oncoming blighters and from the Templar who had floored her again.   

As she fled the room Lucy Thorne remained unmoved the corner's of her lips still upturned as the Blighters crashed into the room beside her.

“Get them.”

 

\---------------------

 

Henry ran through the house turning corner after corner, much to the confusion of his fellow Assassin whose first instinct, as she had thought his would be, was to jump out the nearest exit.

“Where are we going?!” Evie shouted, sputtering as she fanned the remnants of Henry's last smoke bomb from her face. She could hear the footfall of the Blighter's behind her but where they were or how far behind they were she could not tell. 

“I found what we were looking for!” Henry said leading Evie into another richly furnished but dilapidated room, the centre piece of which was a grand black piano. In front of the instrument was an opening in the floor a few feet wide and with stone steps that lead down into a dark cellar of some kind.

“After you," he said gesturing to the steps with a smile, his breathing heavy. "Hopefully the time it takes the Blighter's to find us will be time enough.”

"After _you._ " Evie raised her own hand as her other fell to the tip of her cane sword, Henry laughing at the gesture as he clambered down the stairs. She followed after him stopping at the base of the steps. Evie was not sure exactly what Henry's plan was and it began to dawn her that unless he hurried up they were all but cornered. 

"How long is this going to take?" she called, her free hand curling around the grip of her cane as footsteps thundered towards them. The Blighter's then burst into the room above them, coming to a halt before the hole and calling out in confusion. Evie's grip tightened as the telltale click of heels upon wooden boards sounded above her. 

“There was no opening there before!” The Assassin heard Miss Thorne’s unmistakable voice though this time it was laced with shock and not the arrogance she was so used to hearing. No soon had the Templar spoke however, when the sound of screeching metal came from behind Evie and she looked up to see stone sliding across the gap above her head.

“It’s closing!” A thick cockney accent sounded as the creak of floorboards coincided with movement above.

“Yes I can see that!" Lucy responded angrily. "Help me block it!” 

Evie stood in wait at the base of the steps, her sword drawn from her belt in preparation, but as the stone closed across she caught one last glimpse of the disgruntled Lucy Thorne’s face, their eyes locking and Evie flashing her a brilliant smirk before the door sealed shut between them. The Assassin stared up at the stone the smirk still playing at the corner of her lips as she reveled in the fact that this time, for the first time, she had the upper hand. She turned to face Henry who was standing next to a large metal lever a smile upon his face.

"Well that worked well."

Evie smiled back in response, following him down and taking a look around the small vault they had just been sealed into. Memorabilia filled the room; chests, flags and pistols as well as a large wooden ship's wheel fixed to the west wall.

"I think this is from the Jackdaw" Henry said, noticing the amused look Evie was regarding the object with. 

 Above them the muffled shouts of Miss Thorne sounded, the anger tangible in her voice even through the thick stone.   

 _“You two! Get Henrietta try to find if there’s another exit!”_  

Exit. There was something she hadn't considered. A quick glance around the room showed no visible passages but Edward Kenway was, after all, an Assassin and that made it highly unlikely he would leave himself with only one exit.

"Miss Frye! over here." 

Henry had walked over to a desk on the far side of the room and seemed fixated on an object lying at it's center. She crossed towards him and found his attentions were given to a yellowed parchment held down by something circular, gold and weighted - akin to an over-sized coin. She picked up the item up and turned it over in her fingers. It was not something she recognised and she was not sure she had seen anything like it in her life. She handed the item to the captivated Henry while she picked up the parchment it had been holding down. It was covered in cursive writing though from scanning through it she could read nothing of great importance and so she triggered her vision. The creed symbol illuminated the centre of the page and the glowing ink highlighted further writing around it. 

"The history of the London Assassins..." she said skimming the page with her finger. "Bolt holes, vaults... a hidden key" she lowered the parchment and turned to Henry. "This is it!"

Above them the sound of more heavy footsteps creaking against the floorboards was followed by newer, gruffer voices that responded to the still seething Lucy Thorne.

"Time to find another exit" Evie said her eyes scanning the room and falling upon the pirate wheel fixed to the east wall. An amused smile spread across her face. "Perfect."   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload I have suddenly been very busy! I hope you guys enjoy and rest assured some thornye goodness is coming soon ;)


	4. A Room With A View

It was a cool evening and Evie stood in her dimly lit cabin thinking back over the events at the Kenway house for what felt like the millionth time. For the first time since she and Jacob had arrived in London her mission had paid off. Somewhat. She and Henry had taken something from the Kenway vault that was sure to aid their cause and bring them closer to the Shroud but they had unfortunately had to leave a cache containing the history of the London Assassins in the hands of the Templars. Once again valuable information had been lost and once again Lucy Thorne had been the cause. She reflected on her first actual meeting with the Templar and how she had again been reduced to a fumbling initiate by the formidable woman. She hated the ever obviously present feelings she had towards the Templar and she hated herself for dwelling on them. Evie had never before been compromised on any mission and had obeyed the tenants of the Creed and her father with complete faithfulness and strength. But now she was stumbling like a child over and over in the most important mission her and Jacob had ever undertaken and it was all because of her ridiculous crush on a Templar. _Crush_. The thought made her stomach flip, her mind admitting what she had been fighting so hard to suppress. She stared down at the picture of Lucy Thorne she held in her hands, her cheeks flushing as she tossed it angrily aside and walked over to the open door at the front of her cabin. The cold night air brushed soothingly against her warm cheeks as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her father’s words washed over her again. _Don’t allow feelings to compromise the mission_. She permitted herself to stand there for a few peaceful moments, the wind picking up and lashing against her face as she took several more steadying breaths.

The cold air began to burn her throat, her head starting to clear when she opened her eyes again, casting her gaze out over the lantern lit streets of London. As she looked down she spotted two young boys playing in the street, kicking a makeshift ball between each other and laughing under the dim light of one of the street lamps. She smiled to herself, a small moment of peace and innocence in an otherwise hectic and cruel London. As the train drew swiftly past them Evie saw a burly man in one of the familiar red coats emerge from a far building, the laughter stopping as he proceeded to grab the two boys by the earlobes and drag the screaming children away. Evie stared back at the now distant building frozen, her fist clenching as the wind whipped against her stinging eyes. She had to get over her feelings and she had to get over them now before the Templar’s drove the fate of London and the innocents that inhabited it into the ground.

\-----------------------

Lucy Thorne walked down the dark corridors of Crawford Starrick’s house past dimly lit lamps and droves of his men, her hands behind her back, her head raised high and her expression callous. She strode forward, every step deliberate in its strength as the Blighters stood aside, cautiously tipping their hats and nodding to her with darting eyes as she passed. She showed no sign of acknowledgement towards the men but allowed herself a small smile as she passed through a chattering crowd who grew instantly silent at her approach, bowing and murmuring her name uneasily. Crawford had entrusted her with a position that required her utmost best and it was only fair that it afforded her the utmost respect. And yet the Templar couldn’t help but admit some pleasure in the power she now held, as men dived out of the way for her and dared not hold her gaze. It was a pleasant change from what she had previously experienced and the thought gave her no small amount of satisfaction. As she made her way towards Starrick’s office she mulled on the thought that finally she had achieved a position she deserved, a position it felt like she had spent her whole life working towards. Finally she was recognised, entrusted and seen as an equal by arguably the most powerful man in London. She had worked and fought for respect all her life and now that she had it she was not going to let anything or anybody take it away from her.

  
As she neared the entrance to Starrick’s office the two men standing on either side of the doorway inclined their heads, one uttering her name respectfully and turning to open the door with a chivalrous bow. She nodded to the man curtly and strode into the office, inside of which Starrick was meeting with Lord Cardigan and his banker Philip Twopenny. He did not even avert his eyes to acknowledge her presence as she entered the room, talking to the two men before him in an even tone and with an unreadable expression upon his face.  
“You come to me with talk of this Jacob Frye. This insignificant blemish who calls himself Assassin? You disrespect this very city that works day and night so we may drink this miracle this... tea.” Starrick stared intensely at the two men in the uncomfortable silence that ensued, Lucy walking past them towards the tea tray that lay on the east side of the room. She poured herself a cup of the steaming liquid and turned towards the men, crossing to Starrick’s desk with a deliberate swagger.  
“I am nearing the end of my research,” she said coolly as the two men before the Grand Master cast their gaze at her warily. “Our beloved London shall not suffer such a _bothersome_ fool for much longer.”  
Her tone was indignant as she reflected on the frankly ridiculous reports she’d had of the Frye boy and how he seemed intent on single-handedly dismantling all of London.  
“And what of this sister I’ve heard of.” Starrick lowered his teacup, placing it with a delicate hand upon the saucer that lay in front of him. “Miss Frye?”  
He looked up at Lucy, his eyes boring into hers, the ferocity of his stare the only indication of the concern his face did not betray. Lucy thought back on her encounter with the girl at the Kenway mansion. The girl who’s pretty face had flushed at her gaze and who had unraveled so delectably before her, the girl who had attempted an almost endearing air of cocky confidence even as her heart hammered so loudly the Templar could hear it from a foot away. Yet she was also the girl that had outsmarted her not once but twice and made off with valuable and hard earned historical research on both occasions. Despite her continuing irritations however, Lucy begrudgingly couldn’t deny some curiosity towards the girl, a curiosity she would never admit to possessing.  
“Miss Frye shall be gutted.” She took a sip of the tea, a pleasant warmth spreading through her as she considered the men under her command, watching for any movement from the twin’s as they spoke.  
“Soon enough.”  
Lucy stared absentmindedly as she took another sip, ruminating on the image of the Assassin whose eyes had fell and lingered on her lips, who had blushed furiously beneath her freckled cheeks as her eyes had darted hastily away again. Her mouth drew into a thin line as she remembered the girl who had walked away when she could have finished her and her wicked smile as the trapdoor had slid shut between them.  
“Delicious.”

\-----------------------

“So the hints you found in the Kenway house… lead to the monument?” Jacob inquired, sarcasm tinging his voice. The Frye twins were stood on the rooftops as they so often did, looking down over the square and the protesting crowds that gathered below the pillar that was Evie’s destination. It was a clear day, the sun beating down heavily enough to cause sweat to bead under Evie's collar and despite the crowds that could prove a slight obstacle to her search, the Assassin for once felt optimistic. The history she had recovered from the Kenway house’s hidden room had directed her here and though she didn’t know exactly what she expected to find she took comfort in the fact that she was unlikely to receive any interruptions from the Templar’s.  
“What a wonderful use of your time, following me around asking obvious questions” Evie countered, not attempting to conceal the frustration in her voice.  
“Well since Henry isn’t here I thought you might _enjoy_ the company” her brother teased, eliciting just the reaction he wanted. She flushed angrily as she turned to glare at him.  
“I don’t require **any** company and Mr Green is following up on some leads of his own.” Her twin’s teasing on the matter of Henry was the last thing the Assassin needed right now. She was already keenly aware of Henry’s noticeable attraction to her and to say it was a difficult issue for her at the moment was an understatement.  
“Oh yes Mr Green that's a fascinating idea! Oh please Mr Green come and take a look at this book and stand oh so close to me Mr Green!” Jacob sauntered over to her imitating a book with the palms of his hands as he nudged her with his shoulder.  
“I do NOT!” Evie felt her anger rising as the flush on her cheeks deepened. Clenching her fists she turned away from her brother looking back down over the raucous masses.  
“Perhaps you have nothing better to do but I'm busy protecting the Assassins.”  
“Are you _really_?” Jacob queried, looking at her with eyebrows raised. “What was it father use to say?” Their father’s words rung in Evie’s mind again as they had done so frequently recently. Jacob observed her silence with a smug smile taking one last look down at the crowds below before turning back to his sister.  
“Anyway I’m off. If I find any more wild geese for you to chase I’ll be in touch!” He slapped her on the back, an act that caused her to tense, gritting her teeth in irritation as her twin jumped down behind her.  
“It will be all the more pleasant for your absence” Evie mumbled, stepping forward to study the square.

  
The swaths of people were gathered around wooden scaffolding that had been erected at the base of the monument, shouting and jibing fingers at a well dressed woman who stood atop it. As Evie regarded the sheer height of column she made a silent prayer that whatever she was looking for would be at the _base_ of the thing.  She triggered her eagle vision and a small square at the base of the monument housed just beneath the scaffolding caught her eye. The Assassin considered that perhaps the crowds would provide a useful distraction after all.  
She fired her rope launcher to a nearby roof, gliding across until she came above a large cart stacked full of the autumn’s fallen leaves. She released the rope, falling through the air and swan diving elegantly into the leaves below, landing with a soft thud. Slipping out unharmed, she made her way towards the dense hordes, noting the policeman that flanked the protester's and stood guard around the richly endowed woman. She disappeared into the heart of the crowd, gently pushing her way towards the front as she spied the engraved gold plaque that her sense had illuminated. Breaking loose from the throng she walked beneath the scaffolding, the wood above her creaking beneath the woman's weight. She walked undisturbed over to the plaque, and noting the circular groove inlaid into the centre, drew the object she had recovered from the Kenway mansion from her pocket. It was the perfect size and she placed it into the slot, soon rewarded with a satisfying click and the noise of a cog turning from behind that seemed to enact a reaction that shot up the column. She sighed, an amused smile crossing her lips. It seemed she would have to scale the monument after all. She walked around the pillar's base, exiting parallel to the masses and climbing up on to the scaffolding with grace and furtiveness. She fired her rope launcher upwards, the cord sailing way up into the air and grappling on to the metal casing that ran around the summit. She tugged on it to test her weight before allowing herself to be lifted up, springing herself off of the stone at various intervals to aid her ascent. When she had reached the top she climbed a little higher to where an engraved gold sculpture that decorated the monument lay. Gold petaled flowers and garlands framed the edges of the sculpture and in their centre’s lay engraved gold circles much like the one she had recovered from the Kenway house. Evie noticed that one of the circles was upside down and she turned it with her left hand, her right clinging rather precariously to one of the decorative gold garlands for support. The circle bore a familiar image and Evie allowed herself to hang slightly to the left, staring past the sculpture to the domed building that loomed in the distance.  
“St Paul’s” she said to herself, her eyes already searching for the easiest route. Clambering back down to the metal casing, Evie again fired her grappling hook sailing onward through the air towards St Paul’s Cathedral.

 

As Evie made her way towards the building her mind wandered again to what Jacob had said earlier that day. She had suspected Henry of feeling some partial attraction to her but she hadn’t realised it had been so obvious - especially to her brother - and now that he knew she would have to deal with the matter sooner than she was prepared too. She cared about Henry and did not wish him pain, but more than that she was terrified of making things complex between them. Henry had become a close friend and she enjoyed his company immensely, especially in times when her brother became more trying. The idea that their friendship could be tarnished and that she would have to spend the rest of her time in London in an awkward coexistence with him and her less than subtle brother was incredibly distressing to her. Just the thought of having to broach the topic with him was enough to make her shudder with horror. It was not that she didn't feel affection for Henry. It was simply that she did not in _that_ way.  
As she traversed the rooftops her thoughts turned to what _did_   appeal to her and her attentions fell again upon Lucy Thorne. She thought about the first time she had seen her outside Brewster’s Laboratory and then again at Kenway’s House. She mused over her poise, her elegance, her power. She thought of the way her hips swaggered when she walked, the way the tight leather of her clothes clung to her lithe figure and of the smirk that played with the gentle scar on her lips. As Evie fell deep into thought she felt that same quiet heat rising in the pit of her stomach and she quickly brought her attentions out of head, deciding that perhaps thinking about this wasn’t helping her at all.

  
As she crossed the roof of St Paul's her eyes caught another golden plaque glinting in the sunlight to her left. When she reached it she found it inscribed with a mural, a latch on it’s side opening to reveal a mess of cogs, themselves inscribed with various golden symbols. By the time she had solved the mechanism's puzzle she had all but forgotten her musings on Henry and the Templar, her attentions again focused solely upon the mission. When the last piece clicked into place the contraption came to life, the cogs whirring and turning, the sound of grinding stone coming from behind her. Evie turned to see a section at the top of St Paul’s domed tower sliding open to reveal a hidden room.  
“It's in the very top!” Evie said excitably taking a moment to enjoy the thrill before crossing the roof towards the tower and climbing her way up through the newly emerged door with ease. She found herself in a small hexagonal stone room, bathed in coloured light by beautiful stained glass windows that lay ahead and to her left and right. Before the window in front of her the hued rays fell upon a small podium, a delicate ornamental chain flickering in the light.  
“The key to the vault - and the shroud!” Evie smiled, relieved as she crossed the room towards the piece. It was not what she had expected, set in to a beautiful necklace, surrounded by intricate beads and laced by thin metal. Evie ran her fingers across it and then placed it around her neck examining the engraved stone that seemed so foreign it could only be the key.

“Good day Miss Frye. I’ll take that.”  
Evie turned to see Lucy Thorne prowling slowly around the room towards her, arms behind her back as she eyed the key that lay around the Assassin’s neck. Evie's stomach lurched, her eyes flickering to the smirk on Lucy’s lips as she barely had time to consider how yet again the Templar had managed to sneak up on her, particularly when she had been so certain she would not be disrupted.  
“You want the Shroud to cement your own power” she blurted, following Lucy’s lead as she moved to the left, locking the two into a circular path around the room that ensured she kept as much distance between the Templar and herself as could be managed in the small space.  
“But what if you cannot control it?”

Evie kept her composure this time around, her anger at the Templar’s grating confidence and continued disruption of her plans and state of mind overwhelming any other feelings she may have had.  
Lucy seemed to notice the Assassin’s change in temperament but her smirk only grew wider as she picked up on the indignation in her voice.  
“And why do you want the shroud? Merely to keep the Templars from having it?” She jibed, coming to a halt opposite her. “How like an Assassin. To hold the power of eternal life and yet be too _afraid_ to use it.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and there was a challenge in the way she drawled the word.  
“Eternal life” Evie smiled derisively, walking forward with strides that matched the challenge of the Templar's words. “Is that what you think the Shroud offers?”  
Lucy’s eyes flickered over Evie’s body again, the corners of her lips lifting momentarily as she regarded the slight rouge spreading across the flustered Assassin’s cheeks, her doe like eyes widening in discomfort.  
“What I think is no longer your concern.”

  
Lucy drew a knife from her belt, flashing Evie a playful smile as the Assassin drew her own weapon. The Templar ran at her, bringing her arm down with a cry and a fierce blow that clashed heavily against the blade of Evie’s cane. They matched each other strength for strength, Lucy parrying Evie’s attacks in a very vocal manner that seemed to fuel the heat already pulsing through the Assassin. She tried to block out the Templar’s cries, attempting to focus on the fact that right now the woman flailing a knife before her was, however she may feel, trying to _kill_ her. The two fought furiously, the force of Evie’s strikes backing the riled Lucy towards the wall of the tower until she had her almost cornered. With a final crushing blow Evie knocked the blade from her hand, pinning her to the wall, arm across the Templar’s neck as her body pressed firmly against her lithe figure. For a few moments they remained in silence, catching their breath as Evie came to the realisation that her face was mere inches from the Templar’s. She became rapidly aware of their closeness and the feeling of Lucy’s body constrained rigidly beneath her own. Heat rose through her cheeks, her breaths short and sharp as her eyes once again fell to Lucy’s parted lips. She was simpering again her heavy breaths ghosting across Evie’s flaming cheeks.  
“Well Miss Frye?" she purred. "Are you going to make me _pay_?” On the last word Lucy pushed back against Evie’s weight drawing her face so close to her's that their noses almost touched, the Templar’s eyes dragging longingly across the Assassin’s lips. It was too much for Evie and she finally gave in, growling as she slammed Lucy back against the wall, bringing her arm down to crash her lips against the Templar’s in one smooth motion. Her weapon clattered to the floor as Lucy hungrily opened her mouth, her own forcefully pushing back against Evie's as she thrummed with pleasure. Evie hadn't expected the Templar to respond with such ferocity and waves of desire washed through her core as she fought to get closer, her lips pushing clumsily against the Templar's. She needed more, the Templar was deepening the kiss but it wasn't enough. She was desperate to get closer still, sliding her thigh between the Templar's legs, rewarded with a parting of lips as Lucy moaned into her mouth. Her body was pressed hard against Evie's own and she could feel her desperation in the way she pushed against her thigh. Her moans were like a siren call, wracking Evie's body as the weight of reality came crashing down, the realisation of where she was and who she was with. She pulled away fast, backing a few steps across the room, her breathing ragged and heavy as she tried to gather her bearings. Lucy stepped away from the wall, her breathing as heavy as Evie’s, pale cheeks flushed a brilliant pink beneath stray red locks and a disheveled fascinator. There was a ferocity in her eyes, an unsated hunger lingering that was soon displaced by a familiar smirk as she smashed a smoke bomb, charging at the disoriented Assassin at full speed. In the space of a few seconds she wrapped her hand around the key, pivoting Evie 180 degrees and lurching her forward as she smashed straight through the stain glass window behind them. Lucy Thorne was dangling from the window, her tight grip vice like around the chain that had Evie Frye's head hanging dangerously low over the jagged glass, her arms the only thing bracing her from falling headfirst out the tower.  
“Coming with me?” Lucy teased her fiery eyes burning into Evie’s.  
“I have o-ther plans.”  
She tried to summon as much strength as she could to utter the words, the force of the woman clinging desperately to the key below choking her. Strained under the weight of the Templar the chain snapped sending Evie spinning back into the room as she clutched at her throat, gasping for air. Her mind was still clouded, breaths raspy as she ran forward, her hand falling instinctively to her chest in an ill fated search for the chain that should have been there. The Assassin looked down through the window but was greeted with nothing aside the empty rooftops of St Paul’s.  
“Dammit!” The thought of how Miss Thorne had managed to escape so quickly and evidently unharmed momentarily crossed her mind, but it was no longer relevant and she turned back towards the room, trying to regain a sense of her surroundings. The dazed fog of her mind began to clear as she the memories of the last few minutes came flooding back to her in poignant detail. Her eyes fell upon the wall that minutes ago she had had Miss Thorne pinned against, guilt, shame and lingering excitement flooding through her in equal measures. The overriding feeling was one of terrible humiliation however, as she realised the extent of her folly, her hand again reaching for the absent key. Her gaze dropped to where her own weapon lay and she crossed to pick it up, determining to leave the tower and the overwhelming shame it held as fast as she could.  
As she turned to leave she saw Miss Thorne’s dagger lying on the ground, the light that shone through the recently smashed window glinting on it’s ornate hilt. She eyed it for a moment before hesitantly reaching to pick it up. She turned the finely filigreed knife over in her hands and rationalising it was far too valuable a weapon to leave behind she pocketed it, making for a swift exit out of the tower. Once she had reached the base she did a sweep for any sign of the Templar and found, to her small relief, that there was no sign of her. She started at a run, darting across the rooftops in her determination to get as far away from the room and the memories it held as possible, allowing the rope dart to carry her and the breeze to soothe her flushed face. As she moved she became aware of the lingering ache in her core, flashes of the scene at the tower dancing in her mind; the feeling of the Templar’s body pressed against hers, the pressure of her thigh between her legs. But she dwelled even more on the way Miss Thorne had responded to her touch, the way she had pushed back against her thigh, the way she had moaned with pleasure and deepened their kiss. Evidently Evie was not alone in feeling whatever there was between them, a thought that stirred both excitement and pleasure in her core. This was however soon drowned out by her overwhelming dread and guilt as reality began to permeate her thoughts. How could she have let this happen? And more importantly what on EARTH was she thinking. Lucy Thorne was a Templar and not just any Templar but Starrick’s second in command, her sworn enemy and the woman who had interfered with their mission time and time again. She shouldn’t feel like this and she couldn’t, no matter how the thoughts of Lucy's eagerness lingered at the back of her mind. What would Jacob say? What would _father_ say? She shook the thoughts from her tired mind deciding she could bare to think of it no more for the time being. She had just lost the key to the Shroud to the Templar’s and that meant she needed to focus more than ever. As she moved forward she began to search for a sign of their base but as she did so she considered she was going to have to face her brother and Henry and the notion was enough to exasperate the already exhausted Assassin. She couldn't face them, now now, but if she was careful she wouldn't have to. Refusing to dwell anymore she sailed forward, longing for the bed that she desperately wanted and the rest that she desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so so SO long to upload guys! I want you to rest assured I have a LOT of content written for this fic and I will be damned if I let all that work go to nothing. I really hoped you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter and I will try (try being the presumptive word here) to get back on to some kind of uploading schedule. Thank you again SO much to everyone who left kudos I really really appreciate it and seeing that you guys enjoy this gives me the motivation to keep writing :)  
> (p.s I also went back and edited the first few chapters because I was low key horrified by some of my writing and wanted to edit a few things so thats another reason this took so long to upload, but if you feel like brushing up on what already happened I feel a lot happier with those chapter's now - well at least for the moment. Ahh the joys of writing)


	5. Research and Development

The moonlight played softly across the curtains of Lucy Thorne’s office as she stood over her desk, her hand absentmindedly fiddling with the key that lay around her neck. It was a peaceful and uneventful evening and she had been thinking over the scene that had transpired at the top of St Paul’s. Of Miss Frye. She deliberated on the admirable ferocity and strength with which she had fought and how that same ferocity and strength had seen her pinned against the wall, the Assassin’s lips on hers, just moments later. She thought of the hunger and desperation with which the girl had kissed her and of the look of disgust and shock on her face when she had pulled away so suddenly. She smirked at that. The Frye girl could try to deny how she felt but it was _she_ who had instigated the kiss, she who had pressed her thigh between Lucy’s legs. Either way it didn’t matter how the Assassin _felt_ ; the event had worked greatly to her advantage. She now possessed the key to the Shroud and her curiosity had been sated. That was all Miss Frye was. A momentary distraction, a flight of fancy, an itch to be scratched and when satisfied forgotten. She stroked the key, her mind drifting to the way it had hung around Miss Frye’s delicate neck, the soft pale skin dotted with freckles, the fluster that had coloured her cheeks and her pouting lips, raw from the force with which Lucy had kissed her.

“Erhum. Er - Miss Thorne?”

To her left a man cleared his throat, shuffling uncomfortably as he disrupted the Templar’s reverie.

“What is it?” she snapped, dropping the necklace and fixing him with a steely glare. Her hands fell to her sides in awkward fists as stared at the man, internally cursing him for entering without her approval or knowledge. She was also angrily abashed though she did not consider why being caught in such a seemingly harmless act had enraged her so.

“Err... Mr - erhum - Starrick is here to see you Miss” the man replied, his hunched shoulders framing a meek stance as he looked up at the Templar with cautious eyes.  

“Very good,” she said curtly. “See him in.”

The man nodded politely, turning and making a swift exit back out of the room, almost stumbling over his limbs in his haste. Lucy took the few moments alone to regain her composure, looping her hands behind her back and standing straight as she always did to signify her authority. She had always been a tall woman and found that posture in combination with height provided a powerful tool in unsettling others - particularly men, much to her amusement.

A few minutes later the man returned, Starrick in tow behind him as he humbly announced the Grand Master before closing the door on the two of them with a sweeping bow.

 

“I hear you have good news for me Miss Thorne.”

Starrick was his usual composed self as he crossed the room, pulling back the heavy curtains that framed one of three large windows with a gloved hand. He gazed out over the darkened street with distant eyes, the other hand gripping just too tightly around the cane he carried. Though Lucy was his second in command she could not deny that his demeanour was somewhat unnerving, his impassive face marred by the fiery intensity of his sunken eyes. But Starrick was a man of strong constitution and even stronger fortitude. It was his unflinching passion for the betterment of society that had persuaded her to join the Order.

“Indeed.” Lucy nodded, a small smile on her lips as she gestured him to the pot of tea that lay on her desk. She had not been expecting guests but Lucy had a penchant for the stuff herself, finding it helped to soothe her mind when she spent too long concentrating on her endless papers and research. She had also ascertained from their previous interactions that Crawford seemed somewhat more sedate after having a cup. He walked back towards Lucy, taking a seat at the chair opposite her as he propped his cane against the table leg. Starrick watched her, unmoving, as she poured him a cup of the steaming liquid.

“Thank you Miss Thorne” he said, taking the tea with a vacant expression. When they had each taken a sip, the warmth spreading soothingly through the Templar, Starrick spoke again.

“Now what was it that you had to show me?”

He placed his cup gently down upon its saucer, looking up at her with eyes that should have been expectant.

“This” Lucy replied with a smile, taking the recently repaired chain from around her neck and handing it to him. “The key to the Shroud.”

Starrick traced his fingers over it, his expression steadfastly neutral. She could detect no flicker of emotion in his features and It seemed an uncomfortably long time before he spoke again, Lucy mildly vexed at his apparent lack of enthusiasm.

“This is welcome news” he finally replied with an even tone. “You have done myself and the Order a great service.”

Lucy smiled thinly, her voice barely concealing her irritation.

“This will surely be our first step on the path to saving London from the hands of the Assassin’s and bettering the condition of _humanity._ ”

Starrick’s expression remained unchanged as he took another sip from his tea.

“Your passion is most welcome Miss Thorne. But until these _Assassins_ are dealt with we cannot consider this a victory.” He tainted the word with a mild disdain as he stared into the amber liquid dancing around the teacup he was swirling. “They have control over three of the most influential boroughs of our great city and their meddling looks set to undo all of the work we have crafted so painstakingly.”

Lucy noticed the leather grip on the handle of his teacup tighten as he spoke.  

“Do not fear Crawford. The boy it seems will stumble over his own foolishness before long.” Starrick’s eyes never left the bottom of his cup.

“And the girl?”  

Lucy thought back to the scene at the top of St Paul’s and smiled.

“She shall not be a problem.”

 

                                                        -----------------------

 

Evie had been pacing her cabin for what felt like hours now. She had been a wreck since the moment she had left the room at the top of St Paul's the night before. Much to her relief Jacob and Henry hadn’t pressed her on the issue of the missing key, though her brother had raised his brows incredulously when she had recounted the story of Lucy’s victory with darting eyes. She feared that the blush that had spread across her cheeks had made her lie transparent but to her surprise it had worked in her favour, Henry at least believing it to be a flush of embarrassment at her failure to best the Templar and politely forbidding her to speak any more of it, instructing her to take some rest. Evie found herself yet again owing a debt of gratitude to Henry and his gentle nature. She considered for a moment that she was exploiting his kindness or even worse his feelings for her and her gut twisted. Would he have been so forgiving if he knew that the embarrassment she fronted masked a failure of more than just skill? She pushed the thought rapidly from her mind however, still pacing the room as flickers from the scene at the top of St Paul’s flashed through her mind.

 

“Miss Frye are you quite alright?”

Evie stopped, her head turning to see an amused Ned Wynert lounging in the doorway, propping himself against the frame with his hip as his arms folded cockily across his chest.  

“I.. yes Mr Wynert. I’m - fine.” Even Evie had to admit it wasn’t convincing and Ned raised his eyebrows at her skeptically, a mild concern crossing his features.  

“If you don’t mind me saying Miss Frye you don’t seem fine.”

Evie cursed her fortitude, her head dropping to her hands as she ran them despairingly through her hair.

“I. I…” Evie stumbled over the words catching in her throat, a now alarmed Ned walking over to her and placing his hand cautiously upon her back.

“Miss Frye perhaps you should sit down...” Ned’s voice was laced with concern as he fretted after the woman who stood before him with her head hanging in her palms, her fingertips digging daggers into her crown.  

“No I - I’m fine.” Evie protested but she put up no resistance when his hand guided her gently towards her bed. Ned let them sit in silence for a few moments as Evie regained a semblance of her composure, his hand still tenderly on her back as she finally brought her head out of her hands, steepling them beneath her chin.  

“Miss Frye please tell me what it is that’s causing you this much distress.”

Evie glanced up to see Ned looking at her through worried eyes, a warmth beginning to soothe wrecked nerves at his gentle show of concern for her.

“I made a mistake. It cost us dearly and now the Templar’s are another step closer to finding a Piece of Eden.”

The words weighed even heavier as she affirmed them publicly.

“I’m afraid I didn’t understand a lot of that Miss Frye.” Ned’s tone was lighthearted and he induced a meek smile from the Assassin. “But it sounds like you made a mistake. Mistakes happen.”  

“But it _shouldn’t_ have happened,” Evie said, her voice rising in anger, her exasperation directed entirely at herself as her hands curled into fists. “I allowed my feelings to compromise the mission and now we’ve all paid for it; myself, Jacob, Mr Green... all of London.” Her head slipped back into her hands as she stared at the ground with misted eyes, unable to trust herself to meet Ned’s gaze.

“Look Miss Frye. I don’t know a lot - hell anything - about what you and your brother get up to but from what I gather you're trying to make the world a better place and I know for a fact the world _needs_ more people like that. More people like _you_.”

Evie snorted, the pads of her fingers grating across her scalp.

“Im almost certain the world could do with less of us” she replied, reflecting on the chaos she and her brother had caused since arriving in London.

“You know that isn’t true Miss Frye,” Ned frowned at her. “You're helping the people of London and you’re doing it because you want to not because you have to. You could use your skills for anything you wished - turn to a life of crime...” he waggled his eyebrows at her and she looked up at him with a dry laugh. “But you use them to help people with no promise of reward. I’d say you’re allowed to indulge a few mistakes every now and then.”

Ned’s choice of words was almost laughable. What had happened at St Paul’s was certainly an _indulgence_. A few moments passed in uncomfortable silence as Evie’s mind whirred unbearably with the memories of her encounters with the Templar.        

“What would you do” she finally blurted, looking up at Ned, his worried eyes framed with a softness that made her heart sink. “If you wanted something you couldn’t have.”

He laughed genially, flashing Evie a mischievous grin.

“I’d take it anyway.”

“But what if it was something you _shouldn’t_ want. Something that - something that could ruin everything.” Evie turned her head to the desk ahead where she knew the picture of Lucy Thorne lay, her mind projected with the image of the Templar.

“Look the way I see it it goes like this," Ned began as Evie turned her gaze back to his. "If you want something and the only thing standing in your way is rules and regulations then screw the rules and regulations. As long as no one’s getting hurt - well no one that doesn’t deserve it - then all's fair!” Ned was smiling at the unmoving Assassin though concern lingered in his gaze at her impassive expression. “What’s this about anyway?”

“I - nothing” Evie replied, her head darting away, her mind mulling over his words and the way they made her gut twist.

“I - thank you Mr Wynert” she said after a few moments, turning back to him as she began to awaken to her current state and the impoliteness of her detachment.  

“Please Miss Frye call me Ned.” He grinned at her jovially and she returned his kindness with a smile, warmth beginning to flourish in her cheeks as she realised the improper extent of the condition she had allowed herself to been seen in. After a few moments more she realised that for all her loss of composure she hadn’t even considered why Ned had been standing in her doorway in the first place.

“I’m so sorry” she gushed, her eyes widening in apology. “I never asked why you were here.”

“It’s fine Miss Frye,” Ned reassured her with a gentle smile. “I was looking for your brother actually. Thought he might like to go out for a pint but it appears he’s out. I just came to ask if you knew where he was - and to see how you were doing.” His kind eyes were still tinged with concern as he held her gaze, the rouge of her cheeks deepening in humiliation. It seemed Ned and her brother were becoming good friends and an overwhelming fear jabbed in her gut at the thought of him telling Jacob about this, the danger of what she had revealed seeping into her thoughts.

“I - I should probably go” Evie said, getting suddenly to her feet and turning to Ned as he rose from the bed beside her looking rather startled. “I - thank you again Mr Wyn-Ned” she said with a soft smile, a failed attempt to diffuse the alarm that had crossed his face.

“It was er my pleasure Miss Frye.” He replied with a hasty smile though confusion still furrowed his brow. “Are you sure you're going to be alright?”

“I will be fine - thank you. I - I have to go.“ Evie inclined her head swiftly to him and strode out of the cabin, a very baffled Ned frozen in shock as he watched her go.

“Er - Goodday Miss Frye!” He called after her and she turned, quickly flashing him a courteous smile and a nod before lifting her hood and hurriedly jumping from the train, disappearing from his view. Ned ran forward to where the cabins joined, watching the Assassin's figure now moving into the distance, relief washing over him that she hadn't just injured or _killed_ herself.

“Ah don’t worry about that they do it all the time!” Ned looked across to see Agnes standing in the cabin opposite, observing the bewildered expression on his face with a mild amusement.

“I’ll just let ya off at the next stop.”  

 

                                                                    -----------------------

 

Pearl Attaway was the dearest friend Lucy Thorne had ever known. She had never before had a confidant and companion she cared so deeply for, never been truly close to anyone before she met Crawford’s charismatic cousin. Of course she had been _close_ to women before. Flitting glances across crowded floors, dark rooms and soft lips pressed against flushed skin. But they had been fleeting and victims of the cruel society in which they lived. She had never had a _friend._      

Pearl had been there since Lucy had first joined the Order. She had approached her at her first engagement, a kind smile as she took the hand of the young woman with the frightened eyes,  stitched too tight into her ill-fitted bodice. She had guided the inexpert girl away from the tittering crowds to the shadows overlooking the floor. She told of the leering men who would attempt to take advantage of her and in turn how to exploit the lecherous fools, drooling like gluttons at the sight of a feast. She had divulged their weaknesses and flaws, how to manipulate them and twist them around her little finger, though Lucy had never been fond of the latter. This was when Lucy had been young and weak. She had always known the hearts of men standing at the forefront of her father’s shop, she had been subject to their languid stares and wandering hands, serving them with courteous smiles and batting eyelashes that disguised the way her stomach twisted in disgust. But Pearl had sat with her, a reassuring hand on hers as she told her whispered secrets and knowledge that promised she would never be powerless again. Pearl had taught her how to conceal her weakness and command a respect that would see men cower beneath her. She had taught Lucy much that night, seen through her when negligent eyes flickered to corseted waists and red lips stretched into sultry smiles. She had taught her to conceal that too.

 

“You know I have heard reports of the Frye Girl.”

The two women were sat beneath the parasol of their habitual tearoom, Pearl stirring a sugar cube into her tea as she looked out over the Thames. She had always preferred to sweeten her tea, a habit Lucy had always found deplorable.  

“I am sure there is scarce a person in London who _hasn’t_ ,” she replied cooly, the overt aversion in her tone causing a smile to tug at the corner of Pearl’s mouth.

“Indeed” she replied, taking a sip of her tea as she gazed out over the water that glistened in the midday sun. “They say that she is a pretty thing.”

“Do they.”

Lucy could sense where Pearl was directing the conversation and she kept her tone impassive as she lifted the teacup to her lips. Pearl turned to Lucy, the corners of her mouth still upturned though they were displaced by the seriousness of her gaze.

“Be careful Lucy.” Her tone was gentle but there was warning in it too and in the eyes that bored into the side of Lucy’s face.

“I am _always_ careful.” Lucy replied tersely, turning to match Pearl’s stare. “Perhaps it is _you_ that should be. I have heard reports too.”

Pearl laughed lightly, averting her eyes to follow a passing ship. “The Frye boy is naive and foolish. Easily manipulated.” She permeated her sentence with sips of tea, drawing out her words thoughtfully. “Not like his sister.”

Lucy scoffed at that. “The girl may be… less _destructive_ than her brother,” Lucy said considering the twin’s previous exploits. “But I would dare say she is just as easily manipulated.”

“Hm.” Pearl lifted her cup again, her eyes still cast over the dancing waves. “And you would have experience in the matter?”

Lucy turned to her friend, regarding her with a tight lipped frown.

“You need have no fear Pearl. Miss Frye and I are done _dallying_. If she is foolish enough to come for the Shroud it will be the last thing she does.” Lucy’s words were scathing and her face scornful, but as she stared down at the delicately painted china of her cup she failed to truly convince both her friend and herself.

“If you say so my darling.” Pearl’s tone was even but Lucy knew better than to accept that she was sincere and her brow furrowed slightly in irritation.

“I am afraid I must take leave of you now my dear,” Pearl said, getting to her feet as she smoothed the creases of her burgundy gown. “I have an appointment to attend.”

“Does this ‘appointment’ have anything to do with a certain Assassin I wonder?” Lucy replied disparagingly, looking up at her friend as she fiddled delicately with the lace cuffs of her glove. The small smile returned to Pearl’s face as she regarded Lucy, the hint of a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Easily manipulated my dear.“

She took Lucy’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently and inclining her head with a tender smile before turning to saunter away. The Templar watched her leave, exasperating at her friend’s unwillingness to take the matter of the Frye twins seriously and praying that Pearl wouldn’t overstep once too many. 

 

                                                                         -----------------------

 

Lucy had been pouring over her papers as she so often did, when the news of Pearl’s death reached her. She had thanked the man relaying it to her and bid him exit with a brusque nod, the facade of apathy in place until she heard the click of the latch. The tears had come slowly then,  trailing silently down her cheeks as stared at the research before her with bleary eyes. She was normally particular about her paper’s, tirelessly ensuring that they were kept in the best condition possible, fussing over them with absolute scrutiny. But she allowed the droplets to patter on to the parchment without thought or concern as she braced herself against the desk, the grief washing over her in waves that left her exhausted. The tears still stung in her eyes as she wiped the tracks from her cheeks, drawing herself up in the manner that Pearl had always taught her to. She could not allow herself weakness, not even now. Still, her features contorted with rage as the hands supporting her curled into fists against the solid oak. The Frye boy would pay for this. He would hang from the gallows and she would flay him alive as his sister came to save him.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and if you're reading this thank you so much!! I never expected my fic to get any kudos let alone the amount its got with such a rare pairing as thornye and I couldn't be more excited. I love this ship a lot and im so happy to see people enjoying my fic because I am really enjoying writing this! Also I named this chapter Research and Development because even though that quest is one of Jacob's this hasn't been a chapter of moments actually included in the game at all and yet I thought it really suited because I feel like this is a bit of a research and development into Lucy's backstory and the two's growing feelings/attitudes. I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
